everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the basic educational learning classic video series of Random House Home Video which being released on six videocassettes/VHSs, six DVDs, Youtube and Dailymotion in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s and also aired at times during TLC's Ready Set Learn block between scheduled programs from 1997 to 2003 as some of the network's Short Stuff breaks. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (1994) Children's Book-of-the-Month Club *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever (1990) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting & Best Learning Songs Video Ever (1993) * Richard Scarry's Best ABC Plus Counting Video Ever (1994) * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (1994) * Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever (1994) * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People & Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (1994) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-123-Learning Songs (1999) * Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring the Busytown Friends (1999) * Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever (2000) Mad4Kids * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Collection (2009) * Richard Scarry's Best Imagination Collection (2010) Cast * Brett Ambler * Blaze Berdahl * P.J. Brown * Ryan Brown * Colin Carman * Mitchell Cepler * Lacey Chabert * Sivan Cotel * Michael Fass * Sara Froikin * Paul Glazer * Amy Gross * Clay Hale * Eliza Harris * Alison Hashmall * Wendy Hashmall * Agnes Herrmann * Alexander C. Iwachiw * Ali Jeffers * Bruce Bayley Johnson * Vickie Jones * Randall Kaplan * Joanna Leeds * Michael Levesque * Ron Marshall * Tommy J. Michaels * Corinne Orr * Tish Rabe * Eden Riegel * Larry Robinson * Sarah Schoenberg * Palmer Swansborough * Jim Thurman * Tara Brook Tyburczy * Tricia Tyburczy * Lateaka Vinson * Candace Walters Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all six videos of the series until The Busy World of Richard Scarry ''and ''Busytown Mysteries. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Old Shape Henry The Flying Kipper videos do have previews and they do have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Counting, Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Old Shape Henry are the only videos where the title has two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Old Shape Henry are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Stories and Songs and Old Shape Henry videos do not. *ABC and Counting are the only videos to have a "Produced entirely in New York City" sign on the same wallpaper. But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Old Shape Henry do not. *On the ABC and Counting videos, the background music sounds like KPM/APM/Bruton Music. *On the Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Old Shape Henry videos, the background music is synthesized. *At the end of the ABC and Counting videos when the credits are shown, the credits music sounds like the beginning music. *At the end of the Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Old Shape Henry videos when the credits are shown, the instrumental version of the randomized songs are include: **Busy People: Olive Owl's song **Learning Songs: Little Engines **Silly Stories and Songs: The Library Song **The Flying Kipper: Sing a Song of Sixpence *In the 1990's, Random House Home Video released four compilation videos called, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Counting & Best Learning Songs Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People & Silly Stories and Songs VIdeo Ever and Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring the Busytown Friends. *In the 1990's until 2000, Children's Book-of-the-Month Club rereleased the videos as double or triple features with or without music videos at the end of each video on VHS. *From 2001 to 2002, Sony Wonder (in association with Sony Music Entertainment) rereleased six videos on six DVDs. *By 2006, the videos were taken out of print. *In 2009 and 2010, Mad4Kids rereleased the videos as the triple feature on two DVDs in Region 4. Also, printing of Richard Scarry DVDs began again in Australia from 2009 until 2010. *In 2010, TheMissFixit split the videos into two or three parts and uploaded them to Youtube. *In 2013, ACME Crime Net (distributor of Where in the World/Time is Carmen Sandiego?, Golden Step Ahead, Spot the Dog (or The Adventures of Spot) (1993 U.S. dub), and Chucklewood Critters/Buttons & Rusty among other shows) syndicated the video series to Youtube. The original uploads contain a closed caption bug at the beginning of the video. After the title is shown, a CBS StereoSound logo appears for a few seconds. In 2017 and 2018, the videos were digitally enhanced in High Definition and the closed caption and stereo bugs were placed inside a box along with the TV rating. **These videos were closed captioned by The National Captioning Institute. ACME Crime Net's prints were captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. * In 2014, Youtube users, ohtaywhattimeisit and OKWhatTimeIsIt94, uploaded the video series to Youtube. These uploads don't contain a closed caption and stereo bugs at the beginning of the video and weren't digitally enhanced in High Definition. External Links http://acmecrimenet.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_Scarry%27s_Best_Videos_Ever! Category:Video Series